The Past of (a) Hero(es)
by xXMorganaWritesXx
Summary: When the Four Sword was oulled back again, Blue, Red and Vio dissappeared... But there's a problem with the last one. Green. Could it be a problem with the sword? Why doesn't 'Link' feel like a whole?


**The Past of (a) Hero(es)**

"…"

"We won't be able to fight with each other anymore…"

"I don't wanna do this. I don't want to part from you guys!"

Green looked at Vio. Then at Red. Then at Blue.

This wasn't what the four of them wanted.

Gufuu and Ganon sealed again, the adventure over.

There was no reason for them to still be four.

Ah, Blue had never been one for expressing emotions, other than being annoyed, angry or impatient. At his sudden outburst of 'happyness of finally being one again', the charade of 'cool guy' suddenly fell down, as you could see in his face a bit of guilt and blues. Even a tiny tear. But before anyone could see it, he wiped it away.

Looking at Vio, his calm eyes, usually emotionless, were tinted with sadness and grief. It was the first time he openly expressed one of the meanings of the violet color: the feelings. The feelings of trust and friendship he had for the other three parts, that with him, made a whole.

Red was the one who expressed the sorrow the most, his eyes watering constantly, some tears already soaking a bit of the upper part of his tunic. Red was not a color for melancholy. It was almost shocking, seeing him in this condition; not smiling, not laughing. But crying.

And there it was Green.

Green couldn't believe it still. After all of this, travelling around all Hyrule, defeating all kind of monsters and demons, learning to work in a team with his three other himself…

He had to put back the four Sword.

"Quit crying Red, stupid."

Blue made a step to the front, finally breaking the silence that had formed between all five people in the Four Sword Sanctuary. He ruffled the red-clad hero's hair.

"We're not parting, but turning into one again."

The hothead hero's smile seemed to have lightened Red's mood.

"Blue…" There were still some tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, his natural smile returning to his lips. "That's right! We're gonna turn back into one…"

"Quit creeping me out!"

After it, the silence made its way into the room again.

"We won't ever forget about this…" Vio stepped to the front as well.

"Thanks for everything, guys!" Blue smiled wider than ever.

"I love all of you, guys!" Red's tears didn't seem to stop, although he was smiling, as he stepped to the front.

Green held his sword up, over the pedestal.

"We'll be… Always together."

"Link, are you alright?!"

The hero in green looked back at the confused maiden. He was in a pile of books, in the library of Hyrule Castle.

She gave a soft sigh, shaking the head.

"Next time you come to the library, at least, do it at day time. Here, let me help you with this."

The hero stood up awkwardly, pulling off some books that fell over his body. The maiden, dressed in her pajama, had heard a loud 'thump', that had awokened her, but it was just the hero again.

Seven times this month.

"Y-you know, Bertha, you don't need to help me. I just fell off the stair with some books on-"

"Seven times this month, dear. That, with all the months before, have made me used to it. If you need help with this… Old stair" She looked at it with disgust. "Just tell me. I'm here to serve, anyways. And don't do it yourself again, this stair needs at least two people to stand still."

"Yeah, but I-"

"Yes, honey, you're still just one part. Now, take your part to bed, I'll clean this mess."

"But-"

"Ssh."

"… You don't believe me, right?"

The maiden looked at the young boy, with a concerned look.

"Why do you ask that?"

"No one does."

That had taken her off guard.

"Hey, honey, don't worry so much. It's natural for traumatized people to have some kind of passenger mental problem. It'll go away, you'll return to normal in no time-"

"I'M _NOT_ TRAUMATIZED!"

The sudden outburst made the sleepy woman take a step back, frightened.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, BUT I'M NOT!"

"Guards!"

The maiden ran away, really scared. True, sometimes, he would snap and raise a bit the voice, but now he had done it too quickly, and loud.

The hero tried running away, but before he could, the guards on their night shifts were all over him, denying him any move. Screaming, struggling, the green-clad boy woke up the whole castle, worrying finally the Princess in charge of it.

"Link, this is going out of hand now."

"Zelda, please, you're the only one who understands me, believes in me-"

"Link…"

"I keep telling people what the problem is, but they think I'm crazy-"

"Link."

"Zelda, _Zelly_ , please tell-"

"LINK."

He looked at Zelda, shutting up.

"Link…" She sighed. "Look… I was in the Sanctuary too. I saw it. They dissappeared along with the other copies of the Four Sword. You're just deliring. I should have brought you to the doctors before." She lowered her head and ears, with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Z-Zelda… N-not even you…" The boy's eyes watered.

"Link… From now on, you aren't allowed to come out from your room without permission. Your mental health has decreased since you fighted with too many monsters. I shouldn't have let you go without any of my guards with you, even having three of you around yourself. That was basically talking to yourself."

"B-but they were—AGH!" He fell on his knees, finally breaking down to cry.

Why was this mess happening? He didn't deserve this. He just didn't. All of this started the day he put the sword back…

When the Four Sword was pulled back to the pedestal, the green clothed hero was the only one standing. Blue, Red and Vio had completely dissappeared. Feeling relieved of being one again, he couldn't help but to feel… A strange feeling.

Holding hands with Zelda, back to Hyrule castle, he asked her.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if this is normal, but… If I'm one again… Shouldn't I remember what the other three experienced?"

"Yes, I think it should. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't."

Zelda stopped on her tracks. Link didn't remember what the others did? That was… Weird. Probably, it could take some time for it to do, as it was three different memories returning to a same head.

"It is a lot of information for your brain to instantly absorb, so the most correct hypothesis right now is that you have to wait some time. Who knows how long it will take for it to return. But don't worry about that right now, ok? We're going to celebrate your victory!"

"Ah… Yeah. Sure! Although what I need right now is a tiny nap… Just a tiny one…"

Hiiiii! I'm starting this account with this fanfic! I had the idea a month ago, and now I'm finally writing it! Well, I know this fanfic will be a bit messed up, but I think it's worth a try. See you! Agur!


End file.
